User blog:Bigmacattack667/Book ideas
Things I’d love to see as choices book. 1. Assassin book. A book in another timeline which is about male/female being a assassin. It would be very much like ACOR, but maybe in Greek. 2. Mafia book. I want a book where mc is part of the Mafia and there’s a point system involved of TH. A research of mine however showed not a lot of players love/like criminals so you’ll get the option to play as mafia, or as cop who goes undercover. You can choose to betray or not betray the gang in the end. 3. President book. With becoming a queen, time traveller, and a famous singer there’s only a few big dreams missing and one of them is being president of the united states of America. Play as a male/female on your quest to conquer America with (false) promises, (dirty) debates and (empty) dreams! Or be nice and truthful I guess. Date your Campaign worker, rival, and a reporter. All whos gender, looks and character can be customized. 4. Egyptian treasures. Play as a dreamful student who travels to Egypt to work directly under your personal hero Ian Jones. Jones is a big name in the archelogy world, and his looks will be inspired by/of Colin O’ Donoghue (wont be a li) However, during your intership you and your best friend find out some shady stuff about Jones Corp. Things like threating locals, missing jewels from graveyards and temples. Your entire world changes when you meet the mummy Cathana during one late overnight working. And that’s just the start of the story. LI: Cathana, one unnamed best friend (gender costum, look costum.) female/male grave robber (who later becomes good.) New features: two game way. When going left, you can’t go right. It will take multiple game troughs to explorer everything it has to offer. Collectibles: treasures and flashbacks 5. (Sorry, big Egypt nerd here, got carried away a little..ahum!) Play as a survivor of a zombie outbreak (not mine idea, but I see it requested a lot.) ((not a big fan of the walking dead here, but who knows?) 6. Goldrush outbreak. You are a common miner somewhere in America. (Either north or south) and during one of your shifts, the mine collapses. Key features: No outfits. (well the one you start in obviously..) Deciding the next chapter! Your choices really influence the storyline now. In chapter 1 you can choose to go left/ right and that will influence chapter 2. The choices will become more crucial as the book moves on. The risk is yours. Do you want to get out of there, or collect more gold? Your choice. 7. Spellbound. Play as a witch or wizard and try to figure out what happened to your coven. Are you going to be a good or a bad witch? The choice is yours. 8. WOII inspired book. Play as male during one of the world’s most devasting and crucial wars ever. (Kinda feels wrong, trying to make money out of this one. Just like the gold mine one.) 9. And they lived happily ever after. A struggling writer gets sucked up in a fairytale world where they feel more at home then they’ve ever felt in the real world. 10. Trough the eye of the needle. (Dutch saying) become one of the worldst best designers in this glamorous adventure. 11. Rock on. Will you and your band make it trough the beginner rounds? Or will your dreams go up in smoke? Literal smoke? There will be a fire btw. 12. Secret agent book. 13. Best big sibling ever. After your parents pass away you are left in charge for your two younger siblings. 14. High school story: Elementary school. Wonder what little Skye, Micheal and the rest of the gang were up to as kids? This is your chance to discover it. 15. It lives 3. I need this. 16. TE3. I also need this. 17. Unknown title, but the story is about a parent who’s ex-spouse takes away their children to another land. And the mc is trying to get his/her kids back. 18. Viral. A ambitous person is trying to make it big on pictogram but learns the world of social media isn’t all smiling emojis and little hearts. This are just some ideas. Sorry for any errors. Category:Blog posts